When the Dice Roll Red Snake Eyes
by angorianwolf
Summary: When Near gets reunited with a childhood friend who has grown close to B, what will Ensue? OC centric. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at a Death Note Fanfiction, and I probably won't have more up soon. It focuses mainly on my OC, but I hope you like it so far!

* * *

Flames were glowing bright on the horizon of trees, growing closer by the second. I looked down when I felt hands grab my arm in fear. I looked down at my only friend, my angel. His dark and terrified eyes staring transfixed at the flames, his white hair falling over them.

"Listen," I say softly, "I have to save as much of our stuff as I can, run for the edge of the forest. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

He stares at me in confusion for a second, before biting his lip, and finally turning and running. I hurriedly start throwing the few precious things we have into our makeshift bag. I am just about to run as well when a man springs from a tree, landing in front of me in a crouch. His black hair is falling in his eyes, and I am not sure if it is just a trick of the firelight, or if his eyes are really flashing red. His stance was predatory, his mouth twisted into a cruel, almost inhuman, smile, a lighter held in his hand. I sprang back in horror, and as my instincts kicked in, darted as quickly as I could past him, throwing the sack of possessions over my shoulder and breaking into an all out run. The trees around me blurred, the orange glow of the flames casting eerie shadows everywhere, and the sound of my pursuer was lost within the flames song, it's roar. I was getting close to the edge of the forest now, I could tell, but before I could reach it I felt something slam into me hard from behind, the sack flying out of my grasp, it's contents spilling across the ground, as I hit the hard forest floor. My pursuer, who seemed to be in his late teens, was crouched in front of me, watching with a dark, almost childish amusement, as I scrambled blindly backward. Then, without warning, he sprang forward, his expression turning darker, though no less amused, pinning me. My eyes darted around wildly for a way to escape, before snapping back onto him as he drew a knife, which glinted many shades from red to black in the firelight. I couldn't stop the soft whimper of fear that escaped my throat as he started to lower the knife to my arm; nor could I stop the scream that ripped through me as he carved a B into my skin, and within that, though distant, I could hear his laugh. I tore my arm from his grasp and searched quickly through my pocket for the pair of dice I kept there, closing my fingers tightly around them, realizing that blood would be staining them red this very second. A few tears slid down my face as I realized that this was where my story, and Nate River's story, went their separate ways, and through my thoughts, I barely noticed the look of curiosity, the slightly cocked head, of my captor. I threw the dice as hard as I could to edge of the forest, watching as the clattered out of view, shining red with blood, and sending Nate a warning, as well as a goodbye. The world was already growing blurry now, sliding in and out of focus, when I heard his voice for the first time. It was a voice that was beautiful, yet layered with insanity, and it was one I would come to fear as much as the one it belonged to.

"You are mine, now and forever," it purred softly in my ear, as arms lifted me off the ground.

My eyes slid shut, though unconsciousness did not yet take me, and in front of my closed eyelids, I saw the face of the one friend I'd had in this world, his name blurring in my mind.  
Nate River  
Naver  
Naer  
Near

I blinked my eyes open slowly, not realizing I was shivering from the memory still fresh in my mind, relived another time in my dreams, as it had been countless times before. Tear tracks were still present on my face, though I didn't notice. I pried my fingers stiffly away from my arm, the mark he had left on me still present on my skin there. How many times would I have to relive the past? How many nights would I lay on this bed, staring out the window, and wonder where my lost friend was now? How many nights would I not know he was also staring out a window of an orphanage in Britain wondering the same thing, fingering the dice he'd seen clatter out of the forest stained red with blood, and had realized in that moment that he was about to lose his first friend in this world. And how long would it be before, unbeknown to us, our stories would meet again, tearing apart our lives and building them up again in a way we never expected.


	2. Memories and Realities

Sarah stared silently at B, as he gently stroked her hair. His mood swings, which came along with his insanity, always confused her, and even when he seemed to be gentle, she knew better than to trust him to stay that way. She knew that in a strange, unexplainable way, he did care about her, but he also hurt her, and she never knew if she could trust him, trust that she would be safe around him. However, she didn't think she could survive without him, or without someone, either. Right now she really didn't have the strength to care if he was dangerous though. She curled up against him, shivering from fear, tears sliding down her cheeks. She'd tried to run away, and from the moment she did, things went wrong. She shivered at the still fresh memories. The man that had attacked her, the pain, the blood, the gleam of sadistic amusement in his eyes. Just when she thought she was finished, she'd heard hurried footsteps and saw him spring out of the shadows, his black hair falling about his face, which was filled with fury. Before she could comprehend what was really happening he had drawn a dagger and she knew her attacker was in trouble, because when B was this angry, nothing stopped him. The world was a blur at that point, and she had already come to know that disorienting sensation very, very well. When she woke, B had been holding her to him, stroking her hair and staring at the wall with an expression she couldn't read. She clung tightly to his chest, but it couldn't stop the overwhelming memories of the pain and fear she had experienced in that dark alleyway.

Sarah's eyes flew open, wet with tears shed in her sleep, slowly taking in her darkened room. Her head was resting on her desk, the lamp above it still illuminated. Her diary lay open in front of her, the memory she had just relived in her dreams half recorded on the pages damp with her tears. Drawings were scattered across the desk too, some of B, others of Nate, and some of an indistinct demonic creature that seemed to occasionally reach into her dreams. She sighed, shoving the scattered papers and diary into a toy chest, locking it and sliding it back under her bed. Her eyes wandered to the window, looking out at the moonlit city. But the sleeping city was lost to her weathered mind. She was thinking about when she had been adopted. She should have been happy but all she felt was emptiness. On her first night in this room, she sat in that window seat, staring at the full moon. Her lost friend's face smiled down from the shining orb, the stray rays of light which always managed to get distorted by her eyelashes looking like some of his stray curls. Tears blurred the image though, making it just a glowing circle again, and it was then and there that she vowed to herself that she would find her friend again, no matter what, no matter how long. Unfortunately, her adoptive parents had different ideas. They noticed her fixation with the person that would remain nameless to them, pictured in her drawings and paintings, her writing, her character, her being. They didn't think it was healthy; they thought she had to move on. Well they didn't understand, could never understand. From that moment forward, she built up her impenetrable walls, creating a mask for the world to see, no one truly knowing her, no one allowed inside. Outwardly, she feigned an attitude of interest in the stupid things girls seemed to love, the things she actually despised. It was only at night, when she was alone with her thoughts, that she started to become herself again, for it was then that she couldn't fight back the memories, that she couldn't fight back the nightmares. It was in the confines of her room that her memories spilled, like tears, onto the pages of her diary, as she tried to record them all, determined not to lose them. It was in the moonlight that his face filled the pieces of paper, sketched with pencils, blended with charcoal, smoothed by paint. As dawn broke each morning, these memories were locked away in the chest beneath her bed, along with the dice, the memories, and who she was. It was as the morning sky brightened that she slipped behind the walls, put on the mask, and became the person she despised, became the lie. She shuddered, disgusted. Her parents didn't care, they simply wanted her to be their model child. You know, the child that gets perfect grades, who has a bunch of friends, who is multi talented. Her past would threaten that idealized image and so she was just supposed to give it up? Sometimes she swore they were worse than B. At least B had, in his own twisted way, cared about her. All this so-called family wanted was to be the envy of others. If only others could see it though; see how hollow it was. Perhaps that was just it though. Perhaps everyone that had experienced a secure life, free of the horrors and lessons that had been forced upon her at a young age, were living hollow lives with no real meaning. Sarah groaned, running her fingers wearily through her hair. She was over-thinking this again. She crawled into bed, glancing at the clock: 3 am. "Just three more hours until you have to wake up again and reinforce your walls," she thought bitterly. But it wasn't like she could go back now. Nate was gone, forever, with no way for her to find him, no way to know if she could find him. B was in jail, and she didn't know if that would ever be resolved.

Dice towers surrounded a pale figure, dressed head to toe in white, dark orbs lost in a memory. Flames flickered in the forefront of his mind, his fingers sliding along the surface of the worn and permanently bloodstained dice. He'd felt so lost, standing in the distance, watching the forest burn with untamed fury, firefighters coming and trying to fight the flaming monster with streams of shimmering water. The terror, he could feel it pulsing through him again, even surrounded by the walls of pristine dice. After that he had struggled to survive, feeling trapped and alone. He was half starving all the time, hiding in little forests on the edges of towns. He didn't know how much time had passed before he found himself at the edge of another forest, too tired to go on, curled into a ball against a tree. He thought he was going to die. He could hear someone nearby but didn't have the strength to run. A figure dressed in black stepped out of the surrounding trees, blond hair framing his face, flaming azure eyes falling onto him in shock. "Near!" a voice snapped angrily, cutting through the memory. His fingers curled around two worn dice as the towers of similar cubes he erected started to rain down on him. When the storm of dice cleared he was unsurprised to see a furious face framed by blond hair, azure eyes alight with fury. "Mello," Near said flatly, his emotionless mask sliding into place without a pause, without conscious thought. The dice felt like they were burning his hand with the fires of the past. Ever since he'd been here he'd locked his emotions inside, wanting to escape future pain. Mello intrigued him though, seeming to have a hatred for him that ran extremely deep. Near didn't quite understand it, which only made him more interested, which only succeeded in making Mello more hostile. It took Near a few seconds to realize Mello was yelling at him. ".....are you even listening to me Near?!" Near shook off his thoughts looking up into the flaming blue eyes, like fire and water had melded into some kind of indestructible element that burned straight through Near's walls with a painfully harsh flame or stabbed through him like ice. Mello didn't seem to realize that it had any effect at all which seemed to make their intensity grow every time he failed to get to him. His facade never slipped though, even as those icy blue flames licked at his being. "What do you want Mello?" Near asked, his voice bordering on bored. Mello's eyes flashed, the pain flaring to a peak. Near longed for the protection of his dice walls as his gray eyes looked blankly into the flaming azure depths that slowly burned him from the inside out.

Somewhere in America a high security prisoner was missing, alarms sounding and guards darting about. Search teams were already being dispatched, bright lights shining into the dense foliage, dogs barking in the distance. B darted among the trees, veiled eyes bright.


	3. Soulless Eyes

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever guys! Hope you like it!

* * *

Light, just barely starting to peek over the horizon. Its first few rays breaking across the land, shining in windows and shimmering through glass. The light falls onto softly curled hair cascading gently across a pillow, golden hues shining through as the light hits the rich brown waves. The girl's eyelids twitch as the light falls over them, imprinting their image upon them.

Up until that point she had only been seeing blissful blackness, but as the light burns against them a golden mist flies across her sleeping minds vision. No, not a mist, a golden sand, very fine and not exactly sand but not dust either.

It fills her with pain, the sand seeming to scour away memories that she didn't catch. And she is falling, falling through a thick, heavy, not quite liquid substance, shadows and lights dancing in and out of her vision, spirits seeming to dart past her eyes.

She doesn't have a body, just a lost soul with no home, stuck in limbo. Then with a jerk she feels herself in a body. She doesn't understand what is going on, people in white clothing are all around her, there is blood and beeping and so many flashing lights.

Red eyes flash in a part of her mind, a demonic figure standing completely still, a broken look that doesn't seem to have a place on such a twisted face. Something tells her she knows the strange creature, the creature that seems to be crying, though it can shed no tears.

Sarah's eyes fly open, darting wildly around her room, disoriented as she finds herself in a heap of blankets on her bedroom floor. She groans, pushing herself up slowly.

Every action she does as she gets ready seems mechanical. Shower, dress, makeup, hair, pack, eat. Black shirt, long black skirt. Flowing, freshly curled naturally highlighted brown hair. Dull gray blue eyes with a light of interest she doesn't feel. Red nail polish, lightly applied blush, barely noticeable eyeliner, soft blue eyeshadow, lip gloss shimmering lightly.

Her heels clicked on the stairs with a sharp sound that seemed poignant to her. Sitting at the table for breakfast she bit her apple, eyes distance, not really paying attention to the news that was playing on the TV. Well, she wasn't until the bulletin came on.

"And just in, there has been a breakout from a high security prison. The prisoner, named Beyond Birthday escaped very early this morning, and search parties have so far had no success finding him." Her eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. "B..." she breathed, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing, fearing to believe it. The picture was undeniably him though, wild black hair and black eyes, those veiled _red_ eyes. "He also carved a message into his prison bunk before his escape. Here is an image of it:

_Foolish, isn't that how obsession is? You can only think of that one thing and before you know it the things you care about are gone, people are dead, the authorities are after you and then you're sitting in a prison cell riddling out what happened. You think I'm after you again my dearest L – chan? No, I'm not __**after **__anyone, I am after righting a mistake I made all those years ago when I called you out L – chan. I'll make it right little Capa-chan, I promise._

Sarah swore she stopped breathing as she read it. He was looking to make things right with _her. Capa-chan... _That had been his nickname for her... When she'd asked why he'd merely told her Capa was her name in Russian. She knew enough about Japanese honorifics to know that chan was endearing.

She glanced at the reference to L. The chan by his name was no doubt mocking. The very thought of that man, it made her feel a bitter, icy anger course through her veins. He'd stolen B from her, he'd stolen his care. So what if he was a world renowned detective? She remembered the brief glimpse of L's face she'd gotten as she had hidden on the scene.

That pale face, so similar to B's, yet so much more emotionless. There were bags under his eyes, those pure black eyes. As Sarah looked into those black depths she felt as though they were a sea, a sea with no borders, devoid of emotion, devoid of anything, simply cold and calculating. Those eyes which, scanning through information dragged criminals down into their oceanic depths and imprisoned them, persecuted them. For a moment I thought he saw me, his eyes flickering over to my hiding spot, though I knew that they couldn't see among the shadows that surrounded me, something I swore B's could.

In that moment I also realized I was more afraid of L than I ever would be of B. Maybe it was because when I looked into L's eyes I didn't see a soul in those boundless black depths. When I looked into B's eyes I saw the twisted and sometimes caring dull fire that was veiled in his eyes. When I looked into Near's soft gray eyes I saw a gentle, soft life that could be hidden but was always there if you knew how to look at them.

Even the demonic eyes from my dream, those pure red eyes, they had shown an utter brokenness that seemed almost incomprehensible, evidence that even that twisted creature had a soul, a soul that perhaps had been shattered forever. But L's eyes, they were impenetrable, and maybe, if I ever saw a spark of care in them I'd believe he had a soul.

Until then he was nothing more than a shell to me, nothing more than the man who took what little meaning my life still held away. I bitterly let the images and swirling emotions dissipate as I blinked, wrenching myself back to the present and silently finishing my food, carefully picking up my bag and striding out the door to walk to school.

A voice in the back of my head, familiar though I knew I'd never heard the grating tones whispered with amusement, "Things are getting... _interesting_." I grinned slightly, resisting the urge to whisper softly back, "Indeed." As I thought it I heard a hauntingly musical voice whisper the words in my head.

* * *

Please review! It is a huge motivator for me. :D


	4. The Realms Connect

Hiya guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently but my computer got a virus, my mom's been here and I've been battling writer's block. I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I wanted to add a section with Near or something but I couldn't think of anything so sorry it is so short. I figure you'll be happy for the update though. ^^  
Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC. All Death Note characters belong to the creators of Death Note.

* * *

School had been a blur that day. Even my facade suffered, struggling to comprehend what I'd heard. B had escaped, not in and of itself very shocking. B was looking for _me._ I needed a little time to comprehend it. Even my 'friends' had noticed, asking what was wrong. Saying it was just something resurfacing from my past was enough. They all knew I'd lived on the streets for a fairly long time and didn't seem to think it proper to mention it. Personally I think it made them uneasy.

A clap of thunder snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at the sky. Lightning streaked erratically across it, shattering it into a million ebony pieces. The rain fell in pure sheets, making everything a painting through its glaze. I gazed up at the shattering sky, my tank top soaked through already, the frigid water chilling me to the bone. I didn't care. The electricity wired me, it meant something. My shoulders itched, my fingers twitching. The sky shimmered with the rain and lightning.

A flash in my mind's eye, wings extending, a shimmering pool, sparkling white light flowing up from it, a staircase leading down. The sky drew me in, a double image, the lightning forming the staircase, rain holding a special hidden glimmer. Everything was veiled. A flash of a demonic face, and then a blue streak, not quite managing to blend in with the lightning, shot across the sky. Pain erupted in my shoulders, and fire shot through my fingers. The raindrops seemed to glow with a golden light as the next flash of lightning shot across the sky and as I stared at them they turned into a raging storm of sand, scraping fingers through me, tearing at me.

I hunched, trying to escape the onslaught as terror shot through me. The rain shimmered around me and I saw a kid cowering against a kitchen wall as a man with a knife stalked closer. I could see some sort of red glow above their heads. The image shattered before I could figure out what they were and pain took over my senses as I fell to the muddy ground. My vision faded to black.

* * *

Please Review! I want to hear what you make of this chapter and it will motivate me greatly. ^^


	5. Snow

I updated fast! Aren't you proud of me? xD Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Just so you know, I mainly write when inspiration strikes and until the inspiration stops so that is why a lot of chapters are kind of short. I hope you like it though! And please review and tell me your thoughts! It is one of the things that inspires me!  
**Disclaimer:I only own my OC, everything else belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

Cold... So very cold. "Capa-chan..." whispered a voice, soft and grinning. "You need to get up you know." "Sarah... why'd you leave me?" whimpered another voice. "I still needed you.." I flinched. "Stop it..." I murmured, "I want to sleep..." "No wait!" hissed a grating voice urgently, "You don't know what you're doing." Icy fire tingled up from my fingers to sear through my body.

* * *

Snow drifted softly through the air, fluttering past the window I stared out of. White, very plain, very blank. Soft and cold, soothing to my painful flame filled memories. I sighed, a light snap behind me making me aware of Mello, once again attacking a chocolate bar in his signature style. I let the slightest smile tug at my lips.

Still staring out the window, I curled a strand of hair around my finger idly, almost an acknowledgment of the blonde's presence. Soft beeping sounds rang through the room. Matt. I cocked my head to the side, listening carefully to the sounds, trying to figure out what game he was playing. Sometimes I could figure out by the background music but not today it seemed.

Shrugging slightly I stood up from my position on the floor ghosting over to my toy filled corner. Mello's eyes flickered briefly to me before he attacked his chocolate bar again. I tugged on my hair, tilting my head so my eyes angled toward his.

Azure depths flared into slits and with a light snap another piece of chocolate was clenched between Mello's teeth. My hand fell from my hair, the curled strand falling protectively over my eyes as I turned hastily away and fled to my corner. I swore I heard him chuckle to himself.

* * *

I don't really feel like moving. It feels so light right now, and I'm comfortably numb, no longer burningly cold.

"Ryuk!" says an annoyed voice on the edge of my mind. I push it away, grimacing as it tries to draw me back to reality. I like it here. It is white, a few dice scattered about.

"Sarah..." whispers a soft voice, light worry and happiness lacing it. I know that voice. Looking up my eyes meet bright gray ones. Nate. I smile softly, taking in his glowing form, blindingly white wings casting light across everything. _I've finally found you... _

One of his hands lifts up to his hair, fingers twirling it idly as a smile lights up his face. His other hand opens and dice roll towards me. "It's your turn," he whispers softly. My fingers reach forward, but before they reach the pristine dice I see them dull, faded bloodstains tainting their surface. I jerk away, my mind flares into panic as I feel something warm press against my neck and my eyes snap back onto Nate.

His eyes are widening in shock, and as he blinks they turn red, black dying his hair. B tilts his head at me, baring his teeth. "Don't you dare leave me now," he hisses, flicking his lighter. Warmth envelopes me and I see B crouching in front of me briefly before the blackness envelopes me.

* * *

Please review! You know who found my OC don't you? ^^


End file.
